Being Human US (Redone)
by KKbobbitt93
Summary: 3 species, 5 people. Who knew anything could go this wrong? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. All credit goes to Toby Whithouse, Jeremy Carver, and Anna Fricke. Also all the other writers and producers and all the other people. I name them all, it will take forever. So, onto the summary.**

_Three species, 5 people. Who knew anything could go this wrong?_


	2. There goes the Neigborhood Part 1

_Jack gives into his instincts. Aidan falls in love with the same woman again. Josh faces his sister. Sally and Anna are ecstatic to have roomates who can hear and see them, but Sally doesn't remember the one true love she had. (No it isn't Danny)_

**So, I'm not going to go into this. This stupid computer messed up and ruined all my progress. And I'm sorry I am lazy but I don't want to do all that again, so I'll just start with, when the boys get a new house. :o**

Aidan walked out of his new kitchen, wiping dust off his shirt. His fraternal twin brother Jack walked down the stairs doing the same thing. "Took us a month, but we found it!" said Josh as he spread his arms wide and spun around the living room. This was their new house and all he could think of was how happy he was. All Jack and Aidan could think about was how 2 vampires and a werewolf were going to live in a normal home together. "There's a view!" said Josh as he remembered staring out the window. "Of an alley. The plumbing's beat to hell." said Jack. "Go upstairs. You can see a building that can see water." said Josh trying to get his two best friends into a happier mood. "It's, there's a reflection." he stuttered. The boys laughed. They were actually trying to get into a happier mood, for Josh's sake. But they couldn't. They were 'As their friends called them in High School' The Brooding Brothers."Look at those windows, I mean you could rest a pie on those sills." he said as he pointed to the window as the boys gathered next to him. "Yeah, you could." said Aidan. "If you were an 80-year-old woman." finished Jack. They went to go look around some more as Josh followed them. "This house is amazing, guys. You know it! I want it!" pleaded Josh. The boys stopped. "Just play it cool, ok?" asked Aidan. "Totally!" said Josh. "You sure?" Jack asked. "Got it!" said Josh quickly. They walked out of the house to see the house's owner, Danny Angelici. "So, what do you guys think?" he asked hopefully. Josh had a huge smile spread across his face while the boys just watched on. "Well, honestly-" started Jack "It's a little dark." finished Aidan. "Yeah-" started Danny but Josh cut him off. "Which a bit of light paint can help. A lamp, maybe? You _like _dark.". he turned to the twins as he said this. "And the plumbing-" "I know, I know. I keep meaning to fix that." said Danny. "Which we can help with. I mean, what are weekends for?" asked Josh. Josh just wanted this house. It was amazing. But the two brooding bad boys, just didn't want the "Dusty old shit hole" as they had called it. But it was amazing to him. "Look, truth is, there was an engaged couple living here. All right? They started fixing the place up. Things didn't work out." he said. "What, they split?" asked Jack. "Yeah, sort of. She died. The girl. And then the day after, her best friend came and she had died somehow." "The fiancée?" asked Aidan. "Yeah." he said. "It's fine." said Jack. "Look, if you don't want the place-" he started. "It's _fine?!" _hissed Josh. Now he wasn't so sure about this house. Just one look at it, now disgusted him. "People die!" said Jack. "Yeah, in old age homes, in car accidents. Not with their heads lodged in my future oven." "Josh!" said Aidan. "Yeah, um, she was my fiancée." Danny confessed. Now Josh felt bad. "I'm sorry for your loss." he said. "Look, I probably should've mentioned that. It's just, um, I don't come back here much.". "And that's why your out here?" asked Aidan. "Look, You guys seem alright. I can come by on weekends and do what fix-up I can. But as far as I'm concerned, I don't need credit check." he said. Josh eyes' lit up.

That day, Aidan spent the morning bringing furniture into the house. Josh mopped. Jack hung up pictures and at the end of the day, Josh had made himself a nice cooked dinner, since the two boys at the table behind him couldn't taste anything but blood. He dropped an egg. "Look at you Julia Child." remarked Aidan. He fist bumped his brother. "Well, if your alone in the kitchen and you make a mistake, who will know?" he asked him as he bent down to pick up the egg. Then the lights began to flicker. The boys looked up confused and Josh and Jack saw something behind Aidan. They both widened their eyes. "What?" asked Aidan noticing they were looking behind him. A two figures, one in a gray T-shirt, gray pants, a gray sweater and black flats. The other in a Beatles T-shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, and black sneakers. Both of them went up the stairs behind him. "There are people in the house!" said Jack quickly. Josh quickly grabbed a spatula out of the drawer next to him. "Where?" asked Aidan cautiously. "Upstairs." said Josh. Aidan and Jack went to go up there until Josh stopped them "Wait, wait, wait. Shouldn't we call 911?" he asked them. "You're a werewolf." snapped Jack. "Yeah, occasionally.". The boys sighed as they walked up the stairs. "Useless condition." Aidan mumbled. They followed the two shadows and could hear them giggling. They ran into a room after them. In the room was a girl with Indian skin color, black hair, and brown eyes and another girl with white skin, brown hair and blue eyes. "Oh, ladies and gentleman, the Bobbsey boys." said the Indian. "Sally, be nice." scolded the other. "Anna, it's not like they can hear me!" said Sally. The boys looked at each other confused. Of course, they could hear her. "I am God. I am everywhere! I drove all night just to get back home." said Sally waving her sweater up and down. "Are you trying to scare us with Bon Jovi?" asked Aidan. Although he couldn't be too mad. I mean, as he thought, she was hot. She was _very _hot. He was attracted to her already. Anna walked up slowly behind Sally. Sally looked at them in confusion. "You can hear me?" she asked. "Yeah." said Jack, who had thought Anna was cute. The girls looked at each other in surprise and laughed a bit. "You were searching for drug change under the wrong couch cushions, girlies!" said Josh pointing the spatula at them. "I'm calling the cops." he reached for his phone. "Josh." said Jack. "They're ghosts." said Aidan. "Shut up." said Josh. The girls smiled and laughed some more. "You're ghosts?" asked Josh as he finally realized it. The girl nodded and vanished. Then appeared again. "Sorry, we don't have any handles on this!" said Anna as she bounced up and down. "I'm Sally- "I'm Anna! Hi!" they said at the same time. They then vanished again and you could hear Anna say "Crap!". The twins were amused, but Josh says "Wait, what?"

"So, you've just been here, since you-" Josh started as the twins sat on the couch watching the girls prance around the living room in their happy state. "Since we bit it?" asked Anna. "Pretty much." said Sally. You could see Anna was trying to hold everything in, but Sally was just letting it all out. She first started to giggle, then she burst. "6 months of one-sided conversation, us ranting, people just walking through us! Oh, for months there were these vegans. Like, this isn't Burning Man. You can shower!" she ranted. "How did you die? " asked Josh. "If it's not too personal a question." said Jack as he stared at Anna. Josh gave him a death stare. "No, not at all. Especially since, we have no idea." said Anna. "At all?" asked Aidan. "I remember going to sleep." said Sally. "And I remember walking through that door." said Anna. "We got up and there was this." she finished. "Anyway, you three gonna go all _Twilight _on each other at some point?" asked Sally. "Excuse me?" asked Josh. "We know what you are." said Anna. "How?" asked the twins that were now snapped out of their trances. "Because it's all you guys ever talk about. _I wanna be normal, but I can't cause I wanna eat people. _Etc." mocked Sally. "It's ok, we're cool with it. Believe me, the regular living are overrated." said Anna. "So, let me get this straight. You've just been watching us, going through our things?" asked Josh. They nodded. "Great." said the boys slipping back into their trance as they stared at the girls. The girls giggled as Sally sat next to Aidan and Anna sat next to Jack. "We're living with Sally and Anna, the peeper ghosts." said Josh. "Oh, relax, I can't even move dust. But Sally became corporeal a long time ago, so it's not me you should worry about." said Anna. "Well, I can touch, but of course I'm still a ghost, so no one can see me. Well, if they're human. And we're not peepers! Much." said Sally. "I would have that mole checked out." said Anna. The boys laughed, but Josh just looked down in embarrassment. "Well, I'm going to enjoy this." said Aidan. "You were supposed to marry what's-his- face weren't you?" asked Josh once his face got back to it's normal color. "Danny, yes." said Sally. "So why don't you just go haunt him? And you can go with her." he said gesturing to Anna. "Josh!" the twins exclaimed. "No, listen. I'm sorry that you're both ghosts, but if you're going to spend eternity with someone, shouldn't it be with the one you loved or you know, anywhere but here?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I wish I could say it was a blood-sugar thing but Josh is rude all the time." said Aidan. "It's ok. Well, I don't think we actually loved each other. I mean, I think he loved me, but I didn't love him back. I liked him, I just didn't love him. Plus, we can't leave this house." explained Sally. Aidan remembered something familiar about Sally and Anna. They both looked like women he knew. He just couldn't put his fang on it. "How can you see us anyway?" asked Anna. "Well, think of us as sort of different countries on the same continent." said Jack as he continued to stare. "Oh my god. That's beautiful. Really. We're Africa! Ok, so about this whole leaving thing, have you tried?" said Josh. Aidan smacked him upside his head. "Obviously. We haven't been moping around the house, rattling chains, taking bubble baths. We would love to just open that door and magically walk back into the lives that were ripped away from us." said Sally. "We did have plans you know." said Anna. "We gotta get to work." said Josh. "We'll be here." said the girls. Sally winked at Aidan as Anna winked at Jack. "It was great meeting you." said Josh sarcastically. They were almost out the door until they heard "At least I don't masturbate to Nova!" yelled Anna. The boys laughed again as Josh's face turned red as a tomato. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"So, you're ok with ghosts living in our house?" asked Josh. "You do realize that technically, it's Sally's house and she lets Anna stay with her in their... afterlife." said Aidan. "Look, I'm sorry that they died and Sally never got married and they don't know how to move on, but seriously, I mean, the whole point of this house, was having one place where monsters aren't. Where you don't have to apologize or hide or think about what we are. Where we can eat pizza or pretend to eat pizza. Where we can be human for, like, an hour or two." ranted Josh. "And from I what I know about ghosts, a ghost isn't a ghost without a reason. Sally and Anna, everything they know about ghosts, sounds like it comes from Whoopi Goldberg. They know nothing, Josh. Would you please give them a chance to find their way? " said Jack. There were pipes clinking and since Aidan and Jack couldn't go in without being invited, they always went through an underground hole and Josh just noticed that it didn't look like their usual place. "Where the hell are we?" he asked. They stepped through a door because Jack and Aidan came up with a way that Josh can change without being spotted in the woods. "They just cleared this place out for expansion-" started Jack. "But, that could take years." finished Aidan. "It's perfect, isn't it?" they asked in unison. Josh just started looking around like he didn't have a clue what the fuck was going on. "You can change down here." explained Jack. "Into a crazy person?" asked the werewolf. "Step one, we got a apartment, but if you really want to do this-" started Aidan. "Having a chance at a normal life, you gotta find a reliable way to deal with your transformation." ended Jack. "So, step 2, your own personal-" started Aidan. "Cage." this time Josh finished it. He didn't want to be cooped up in a different room. He wanted to be out there in the wild so he'd have something to eat. He looked around nervously. "But it works though, doesn't it?" asked the boys. "You could use it tomorrow night!" said Jack. Josh looked to the door. See, Trenton (That's his wolf's name) was very smart. He knew how to open doors. He had found that out a month ago when he invaded a woman's home and regretfully, killed her. Aidan walked over to it and tried the handle. It was loose. So, he piled up a bit of his strength and broke it off. Josh gaped, but then nodded in approval. He threw it somewhere as he and Jack walked back outside. "Try it." said Jack. They closed the door. Josh tried to pull on it and heard Aidan say "I can let you out in the mornings!" he said. Josh put his hands on his hips and inspected the rest of the room.

Josh pushed a cart in the hallway, in the hospital. The cart carried towels, extra blankets, and dresses for the patients. Yes, he was just the janitor. But he claimed that he is no lower than that. He then sniffed. Something smelt strange. He stopped the cart and looked around, also trying to figure out, what the smell was. He watched a doctor go through a door and before that door closed, Josh sniffed again. That smell was stronger. He speed walked through that door and saw someone he never thought he'd see again. There was his sister. After he had been turned, he left his family for their safety. He never thought he'd see them again. She was speaking to an elderly doctor over...something. "Emily?" he whispered to ran back through the door, hoping she hadn't seen him. But she saw something. She just didn't know what it was.

Jack walked out of the ER, after having just done a surgery. He pictured the blood, then he pictured him flipping Rebecca over so he was on top. He quickly took the smock off and just walked completely away from the scene. He pictured her dead body on her bed. He pictured him lying naked in the corner of her home, covered in blood. He pushed the smock, deep into the trash. Then continuing to see flashbacks, he turned his head. Right there, was her picture. A big **MISSING: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WOMAN? **right there in black and white. Rebecca , the girl who's life he took and he'll always regret it. "Sad, isn't it?" asked a voice. In front of him was one of the nurses, Cara. "You know, her mom comes by everyday, passing out flyers, which I get, because you want to do everything you can, but let's face it, she's scattered in a dumpster, isn't she? I mean, aren't they always?" she said. Jack looked at her like the unsympathetic human scum she was. Once she saw the look on his face, "Oh god! Unless you, you knew her. I mean, we absolutely should do something for her, like, uh, have a vigil or start a group or a clothing drive or...". Now Jack just looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh! Just don't- Don't listen to me! I just meant that, if it were me, I would want closure." she explained. "It's ok." he chuckled softly. "I've had like, a hundred cups of coffee today. I keep on making it for the cops, and then every time I make a pot, I think I should stay and have a cup with them, because I- I don't want them to think that I'm hiding anything, oh, which, I'm not." she said quickly. "So the police are here again?" he said. He knew, a cop. He could _not _be here. "Re-canvassing?" she said with quotation marks. He had to leave. He couldn't let that certain _cop _see him.

Josh entered the house with his backpack on his back. He walked in and in front of him appeared Anna and Sally. "Your home!" said Sally. He sighed. "Yep." he replied. "So, we've been thinking about what you said, you know, and we think we should try and move on." said Anna. "Great." he said. He walked into the kitchen, and the two ghosts followed him. "So, what we need you to do, is call Danny, tell him to come over, fix the pipes, and, uh, we'll take it from there." said Sally. Josh just grabbed a beer and walked to the table. "Josh. If you could just call Danny-" started Anna. "Can it wait?" he snapped trying to open his beer bottle. "It'll take 2 seconds." she said. "I just want to be alone! And see, this is the problem. You're always here, so I can never be alone." he said. "Where are we supposed to go?" asked Sally. She always was the sassy one. "I don't know! Beyond? I- I don't-" he stuttered trying to sit down. "Yes, please! Like we'd rather be shacking up with some vampires, and, oh yeah, a day drinker!" said Anna as he took sip of his beer. He was getting on her damn nerves and she didn't understand how he didn't notice that they can't go anywhere. He sees that they've tried! As he took the bottle from his mouth, the foam toppled over and hit the floor. The girls looked at it and continued. "Josh, we were going to get our master's, and now we have nothing to read but stupid blogs over your shoulder. We've tried to leave! We don't know how!" yelled Sally. "Then figure it out, ok? Figure it out! Because I-, My life sucks enough without having to live in your purgatory!" he said. "You're right. OK? We have some stuff to work out. You don't know how lucky you are!" said Anna. He laughed at that. "Lucky. Right, yeah." he sat down and put his head down. "Whatever is going on with you, at least you have the chance to fix it! It's a bad bump on the otherwise ongoing road of your life. We can't do anything. We can't change anything. We can't even drink beer to make ourselves feel better. So just go on your pansy-ass, mopey kick, but at least have the decency to appreciate that you haven't dropped off a cliff to nowhere." yelled Sally. After she said that, she vanished. Anna shrugged and vanished after her. After they were gone, Josh leaned back in his chair and said to himself but directing it to them, "How did you manage to make this about you?". He sighed, heaving in another drink of beer.

Aidan was seated at a table thinking about his life. He was a hot mess, his little brother killed a now, missing person, and lastly, but not least and the only good thing about this, he was in love with a ghost. Back to his brother. He had always warned him to stay away from humans and what does he do? Go out with them, have sex with them, and end up biting them! His brother was out of control and the only help he could get, was none. He needed to figure it out on his own. Now, back to the ghost. They had met long before, and Sally Malik didn't remember him. He had broken up with her for her safety when they were both 20. She understood and I guess she had forgotten him, just that easy. He hoped she'd be able to get some memory back, because since she was a ghost, Bishop couldn't hurt her and they could be together. There were many things he loved about her. She was sassy, bubbly, sarcastic, and beautiful. "Damn it!" he yelled slamming his head on the table. Everyone turned to look at him and he felt dazed. This was the worst part of being a vamp. He could hear everyone's blood pumping, their hearts beating and he just wanted to suck the life out of all of them. But he couldn't. That would be killing innocent people. His brother and he were trying to be clean vamps and he just, could hear all of it, what was he going to do?

Jack was seated at another table with a cop, questioning Rebecca. "Last time we spoke, you mentioned you and Rebecca were friends." said the man. "We worked together, yes." replied Jack. "Some of your co-workers tell us you were more than that." the cop shot back. "More than what?" asked Jack stupidly. Right next to the cop, was his arch enemy. Another cop, known as Bishop, was a vampire also. He was mad that Jack and Aidan had left their pack. "More than friends." said the cop. Bishop began to write on his notepad, looking up at Jack. "When was the last time you were at Rebecca's apartment?" asked the man. "Hold on. I never said I was at her apartment." said Jack. This cop was obviously playing some game. Don't they usually ask questions about what you've already said? "You've never been there?" he asked. "No!". "You sure?" asked the man warningly. "Jack didn't do this, Tim." said Bishop with his hand over his face looking down. "What are you talking about?" asked Tim. Bishop grabbed Tim's arm and Tim looked into Bishop's eyes. "He didn't do this." he repeated. Tim began to look dazed. . "Of course. He didn't." said Tim quietly. "You're going to wait in the car and you were never here, ok?" asked Bishop. "You know what? I'll be in the car." said Tim as the dazed look disappeared. He collected his stuff and walked out of the cafeteria of the hospital. Bishop turned to Jack and said "Good to see you back, Jack.". "I'm not back, Bishop. _We're _not back. Aidan and I are never coming back to you." said Jack. "Really? 'Cause Marcus said that, that girl was so torn up, you could read the VIN number off her ribs." said Bishop. He just started talking and he was already getting on Jack's nerves. And so was Marcus. "Marcus is an ass." he said. Bishop shrugged and clasped his hands together. "Maybe. God, Jack! It's been months." he said ruffling Jack's hair. Jack ripped his hand off of his head, and broke Bishop's wrist. Since he is a vamp, it healed fast. "I've been busy." said Jack throwing Bishop's hand onto the counter. "I can see that. You look horrible." he said. "Thank you." said Jack sarcastically. "Look, I would take it as a personal favor if you made this thing disappear. Please.". "I will. Well, I would, but it is not as easy as all that this time." said the 500- year old vamp. "Well, make it that easy." said Jack standing up from the table. "I have to work.". Jack walked away, but Bishop shouted "You'll need us. Your brother and you both.". "No, we don't." said Jack as he kept walking.

Josh walked down the hall, as he headed to the room of his sister's girlfriend. He heard a man and a women laughing and took a deep breath. That was his sister and he was afraid. But it would be fine. At least that's what he hoped. He walked in on a brunette and a blonde kissing. The blonde in the bed and the brunette kissing him. They stopped and looked up to see him. "Josh?" asked Emily. He then noticed that if he didn't get away now, he never would. So he ran out of that room and down to the courtyard. "Josh!" she called after him, chasing him. She found him, seated on a bench. She sat down beside him, hoping for conversation. But there was only silence. Until she broke it. "Where did you go?" she asked carefully hoping not to scare him off. He shrugged. "You found me. Here we are." he said. "I wasn't looking for you. Jack broke his arm shrooming." she explained. He found that kind of hard to believe, that his 15 year old sister had found a boyfriend. "Jack, he's. That's your, uh-" he tried to say. "My boyfriend?". "Right. And his arm's ok?" he started to say, hoping to change the subject. But she did a U-turn. "I missed you." she said. Josh smiled and laughed. "I miss you too." he whispered. "So, how is everybody?" he asked back in his normal voice. "Everybody? You mean your family?" she asked wondering why he was using such terms. "We've been freaking out for the past two years, wondering if you were dead or alive. Whatever is happening, how can you not say anything to the people who love you?" she asked. "Why would you, I told you not to worry about me." he said getting a bit emotional. "Oh right. Your note. Josh, did you ever think that the one thing not to say to Jewish parents is "Don't worry"? Please. Just, please, tell me what is going on with you." she said. Josh shook his head and leaned down, arching his back. "You wouldn't understand." he said almost a bit too emotional. "Try-" she started. "You wouldn't. It's complicated. " he yelled. "Josh, I'm your sister. I'm genetically inclined to love you unconditionally. But I thought we were also friends." she began to cry. "I'm happy to see you. Believe it or not, I've really, really missed you. But I kind of need you not to tell anyone that you saw me here." he said calmly. She scoffed. How could he do this to her? He sees her crying and all he can think about is himself. "What would I tell them anyway? This has been the least satifying reunion ever." she says as the tears cascaded down her now red and puffy face. "I love you, ok?" he said half-heartedly. "Just, I don't know. Just try to remember that, ok?" he quickly kissed her on the forehead and walked away.

Jack continued on his walk but began to have flashbacks of a indian wedding.

_Aidan had refused to come because he had something to take care of. But Jack and Bishop walked in, clapping. He was smiling and his eyes turned black, ready for his afternoon feast. He switched the lights off and he could hear laughing. Blood dripped down Bishop's chin as he ate. Jack was panting and saw a small girl under a table. She looked to be 12 years old. She had red hair and deep, chocolate eyes. That young girl, was Rebecca._

Jack held a missing person flyer of Rebecca and had called the number on there. "Hello? Hello?" called the woman when Jack didn't say anything. "I'm calling about your daughter." he finally said. "Really? Where is she?" she asked excitedly. "She's dead." he said. "What? Who is this? Hello?" you could hear the emotion in her voice. He carefully set the payphone back on the hook and carefully folded up the flyer.

Anna was upstairs watching a TV that Jack had left on for her, while Sally was downstairs snuffling and crying on the couch. Aidan came home and found her lying there. He sat next to her and sighed. "I've tried to leave. I really have. I've stood at the door with Anna. I've stuck out a toe. And I can't stop thinking: If I do step outside, what if I just blow away?" she cried looking up at him. "What if I can never find my way back? What if I never see him again?". Aidan became jealous, hearing the love of his life talking about another man, but he tried to comfort her anyway. He pulled her in close saying "C'mere." he said. She cried into his shoulder as he kissed her forehead, and Sally began to think, maybe she didn't love Danny, maybe the man she wanted to love was holding her right now.

Josh held his earphones in playing his Black Veil Brides music. He had on his blue hoodie and was heading to the room that Aidan and Jack reserved for him. Emily saw him and since he had the headphones in, he couldn't hear her call "Josh?". She followed him as she called his name again.

Bishop followed Jack in a car that night as he walked down the street. He stopped right next to him, making Jack sigh in frustration. "There is something you need to see." he said. "What?" asked Jack as he leaned against the small car. "You're a lot sloppier than you used to be, Jack. The girl, they know it was you.". Jack sighed again and got in the car.

Josh ran quickly down the stair of the hospital, not knowing that his sister was hot on his trail."Josh?" she called again.

The car pulled up to a place that Jack knew, all too well. The blood hut. "What are we doing here? You told me this was about Rebecca." he said as he slammed his fist on the door. "I took care of 's fine." he said. "I can't be here." he whispered. "It's breaks me up to see you this way, can understand that, right? I gave you and Aidan eternal life. I want you to live it.". Jack interupted. "No, you _want _us to fall in line." he said. "I'm not going to lie to you, I never have. Things are about to change. But that's neither here or there. What's important is this: Life doesn't have to be so hard. Not for us. Come with me, Jack." he said. Bishop got out of the car. But Jack, being smart, jumped into the driver's seat and drove away. "Jack!" Bishop called.

Josh entered the room, ducking his head under the door. He took his hood down, and his headphones out of his ears, wrapping them up with his Ipod. He dropped the hoodie and when he turned around, there was Emily. His eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a hoarse voice. "What are _you _doing here?" she asked. He began to shake. "You have to leave!" he tried to push her out the door, but she turned around and began to speak. "Two years, of nothing and you can't even talk to me? No way! No!" she said. "No! No! No! Look, look, I'll, uh... I'll come see you! I'll come see you! I promise. I just need to be- I need to be alone right now." he ranted. "I know why you ran away Josh, ok? You think I'm an idiot? Everything was ahead of you, cookie-cutter perfect, just like Mom and Dad. You panicked. I get it! You're not nearly as mysterious as you think you are." she said laughing. "Alright, I hear you, I really do." he said. He could feel Trenton rising to the surface. "Why punish me?" she asked. Trenton was coming and if he didn't get her out now, Emily would die. "You were my best friend. Why shut me out?" she asked. "Look, Emily. I told you, it's complicated and-". He cut himself off as he groaned and put his hands on his knees. "Are you sick?" she asked as he staggered back. "I'm sorry, just go.". "What are you doing?" she asked as he pushed her towards the door. "You have to go!". "Josh!" she yelled as she shut the door. "Oh no!" he said.

Jack drove away as fast as he could and when he walked in, the scene he witnessed was nice, but sad at the same time. Aidan holding Sally as she cried. He knew that they were in love. Once Sally stopped crying, he went over and sat with them. "What happened?" asked Aidan as he saw the look on Jack's face. "Bishop tried to lure me to the Blood Hut." he replied.

Josh snatched his phone out of his pocket and dialed the house, hoping Aidan was there. He put the phone up to his ear and it began to ring. "Come on, Aidan. Please!" he cried.

"What's the Blood Hut?" asked Sally. "It's where male vampires go to drink the blood of human women. But I was smart enough not to go in there, even after Bishop's little speech about how great vampire life can be." said Jack. "You guys don't go there, right?" asked Anna as she came down the stairs. "Nope, we don't. We haven't since 2009." said Aidan. Then the phone began to ring and they were all too busy talking to each other to answer it.

"Please, Jack. Sally, Anna. Someone.". "Please, let me help you." said Emily. Then Trenton came out. "Stay away from me!" he growled at her. But Josh/Trenton came back. He tried again and whimpered as he fell to the ground. "Sally. Anna. Pick up the phone." he began to cry. Trenton could kill his sister and she didn't even know it. "Guys, if you can hear me.".

Back at the house, everyone stopped talking and laughing as they heard their best friend's voice in distress. "Guys, if you can hear me. Please, listen to me. If there's any chance that Aidan or Jack are there, I am in the room, and my sister's here.". Everyone's eyes widened. Jack and Aidan got up and ran out the door. "And the door's locked. If, you don't come, if someone doesn't open that door, Trenton, will kill her." finished Josh. The girls could hear in his voice, that he was crying. They couldn't help him because they couldn't even get out the door. The boys used their super-speed to get to the hospital.-

**That is all for now and if you have seen the show, then you know how this turns out. If you haven't, then... CLIFFHANGER! I enjoyed writing this and it took forever to make the chapters. But it was all in good fun. Thanks for reading. Until the next chapter! :)**


	3. There goes the Neighborhood Part 2

_Sally Malik lied in a pool of blood at the foot of those stairs. _

_Sally: "Life is a series of Choices."_

_She stood at her funeral, wondering why no one could see her. _

_"As it turns out, death is the same. Not for the ones who are ready."_

_Her second best friend just gave her fiancee a glass of wine and he thanked her._

_"They embrace their fate. Move on."_

_Sally walked through people, no one knowing her presense. _

_"For the rest of us, we linger."_

_No one knew she was there, or were never going to know she was there._

_"After our survivors pray and throw dirt on our coffins, we're still waiting."_

_Anna Droken lied in a pool of blood behind the couch. _

_"Because for some of us, there's a bigger question..."_

_She held Sally's hand as she cried while people walked through them. _

_"What am I now?"_

_Sally began yelling "I'm right here! Can't you see me?" _

_"Where do I go from here?"_

_Danny passed right through them as he walked out the house. _

_"We find ourselves in an eternal nowhere."_

_Anna knew Sally didn't love him._

_"Between Human and thing._

_"I never liked him." she told Sally as he left the house._

_"Monsters." _

_Aidan and Jack were turned into vampires, 260 years Aidan was in the war, he had a wife and child. That wife was Sally. She was reborn into many other bodies besides the one she has now._

_"Some of these monsters choose to simply accept what they've become."_

_ Josh was found in the woods when he was 20. He was all bloody and his best friend, was dead._

_"Some don't."_

_ Josh was in a diner after that and knew what he was. He just, didn't want to accept it. He gripped the table and got up after feeling a huge pain in his abdomen._

_"Which leaves us with the most important choice." _

_ He ran into the woods. He began to scream as his bones crackled._

_"Do you accept who you are, or do you refuse?" _

_ His nails began to turn black and pointed, his hands furry. His teeth became pointed and his screaming turned into growling. He bent over staggering, and removed his clothing._

_ "And which is the true curse?"_

_ Josh roared as he discovered Trenton for the first time. Then Trenton roared. _

In a secluded location, Rebecca awoke with a start after dreaming of Jack biting her. Bishop stood in front of her, and she asked "Where am I? What is this?". "Everything's fine." replied Bishop. "I promise. You just need a bite to eat.". "Where's Jack?" she asked, looking paler by the second. "He'll be so happy that you're here." said Bishop quietly. "Jack? Are you here? Jack!" she screamed.

Josh lied twitching on the floor, grunting out in pain. With Emily next to him. "Josh?" she asked. "You're scaring me." she said quietly. "Just, stay away from me." he grunted to her. "Can I get you help?" she asked. "Stay away from me!" he screamed.

The brothers continued running toward the hospital. They raced down the hall of the hospital.

His chest popped as Emily inched closer to him. But just as she was about to touch him, Aidan and Jack burst in the room and grabbed her out, pulling the door closed. Aidan and Jack watched through the small window as Josh ripped his shirt off and looked that way, hoping that Emily was gone. Aidan and Jack could see through Josh's eyes that he was thankful they got her out. But then that thankfulness turned to hunger as Trenton changed him.

"What do you mean, he has a condition?" Emily asked the twins. "Well, he's your brother." said Jack. "You should ask him yourself." said Aidan. "My _brother _had a nervous breakdown and ran away from his family 2 years ago. He doesn't tell me anything. " she said. "If he's in some kind of trouble-" she started. "No, no, no." said Aidan. "He's a good guy, he's a great roommate." started Jack. "He's dealing with some stuff, yeah, but...aren't we all?" asked Aidan. "Does he have any friends?" she asked. "Josh? Are you kidding me? Yeah." said Jack. "'Cause he never really did." she explained. "Oh, come on." the twins said together. She shook her head. "Ok, he's quirky." said Aidan, looking around the cafeteria. "You think?" she asked. "He talks about you, you know." said Jack. "Um, what he said was that he always studied so hard, learning medicine, how to save a life." started Aidan. "But, that you were the one who knew how to truly live." said Jack. She let the corners of her mouth lift, "Did he say that? I can't believe my sweet brother went mad. Our mother did too, you know. Bet he didn't tell you that. Yeah, you wouldn't know it now. She's back on the tennis court/Book Club circuit. The incident had been neatly filed away. Just our little family curse." she ranted quietly. "I think we're all a little cursed that way." said Aidan. "Please! You guys are hot! " she said. "What can we do for you? Can we call someone for help?" asked Jack. "Nah. Jack, my boyfriend, is waiting for me upstairs." she said. "God, what if he never even gets to meet Jack? I really wanted to rub it in his face that I ended up with a Shiska God." she mumbled. Then as the boys looked at each other, she got up and walked away.

The next day, Josh was walking the streets in his scrubs. He got home, getting his keys out of his pocket. He walked in on a bit of a girl talk, and pretended he wasn't even there, just to listen. "I just don't get it. It's like I know him from somewhere." he heard Sally say. "It's like I know both of them from somewhere?" said Anna. How would they know Aidan and Jack? Or were they talking about someone else? He hoped they were. He finally walked out of that small room as the girls looked up at him. "How are you?" asked Sally. "Well, I didn't kill my sister, so I guess I can't complain." he said. "We wanted to help, we really did, but... we couldn't even touch the doorknob." said Anna. He sighed and looked at them seeing the sadness in their eyes. "It's ok." he said finally after a bit of silence. "Really?" asked Sally. "Sure, I mean. I don't even know what I expected you to do." he exhaled a breath, he didn't know he was holding. Sally and Anna began to smile suspiciously. Josh looked between the two ghostettes. "What?" he asked. "Figuring out an acceptable amount of time to pass. before we tell you something." said Sally. He looked at them, signaling he wanted to know what they were talking about. "Ok. Danny is coming over." said Anna. "What?" said Josh like she had just said something that would poison him. "And we're really glad you didn't kill your sister!" said Sally quickly trying to change the subject. "What? Aidan! Jack!" he yelled. "Why is Danny coming over?" he asked as the girls ran into the kitchen behind him. "Sally and Anna really, really wanted to see him." said Aidan as he read the newspaper. "Sorry." said Anna. "Ok, am I the only one that thinks Danny coming over is a tremandously bad idea? What if he sees you?" asked Josh. "I'll crap rainbows! I swear to God!" said Anna. "They're ghosts! He ain't gonna see'em." said Jack. "Well, wait, sometimes they do see them. Normal people. But he would have to be you know, open, mentally." said Aidan. "Danny's pretty open! He voted for Hillary." said Sally. "It's fine." said Aidan. "Ok, look. If he sees you, if he senses you, do you have any idea what that would do to him? What it would do to us? He could sell the place! He could sell tickets like that guy who said he saw Jesus on a taco shell. Listen, if he comes, I think that Sally and Anna should stay upstairs." said Josh. "And I think that you don't get a say!" said Anna. Aidan and Jack looked at them, agreeing with Josh. "On the stairs! At least!" yelled Sally. Sally put her hands together mouthing "Please?". "The top of the stairs." said Josh. The girls ran. "Just, don't be weird? Ok?" asked Aidan. "Yeah, I got it!" said Josh. Aidan looked up at Sally and she nodded. Aidan opened the door. "Hey." said Danny walking in. The girls looked at each other and smiled. The lights around the house crackled and broke. "So, do you wanna check out the sink first or..." he trailed off. "I'm just gonna go check on the..." he started as he went upstairs. "Wait, upstairs? But the breakers are in the basement?" said Danny. "Yeah, right, it's in the basement. Sure, but I've got a lot of stuff. There's stuff plugged in upstairs that I need for work. A lava lamp, a radio. Probably too many things. A power strip plugged into another power strip." he began to say. "So, the sink!" said Aidan, dragging Danny away from this awkward conversation. "What are you doing?" Josh whisper-yelled at Sally and Anna as he got up the stairs. "Just let us see him!" said Sally. "Maybe that's our closure!" said Anna. "What if it's not? What if it only makes you feel worse?" asked Josh. "Trust me, as bad as you feel now, there's always worse, ok? So could you just..." he cut himself off, knowing that they knew what he was talking about. "Ok." said Sally. "Fine." said Anna. He walked back downstairs and heard the boys talking to Danny. "Do you really know what you're doing?" Jack asked Danny. Danny chuckled. "You know, when I bought this place, I thought, hey, this is a perfect oppurtunity for me to learn how to fix stuff, you know?" he said to the twins. "And then I had to move out and everyone who moved in, complained about the plumbing, and, yeah. I still have no idea. I'm gonna have to come back with some books." he said as he stood up, as Josh came back in. "Good enough." said Aidan. "Hey, look, I know this place has a certain...uh" he started. "Character?" finished Josh. "Yeah, but it's been ok here for you guys, right? Nothing weird's happened, right?" he asked. "Define weird." said Josh. Danny looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, just things people have said, since I moved out, that it's... I don't know.. creepy." he said. Sally and Anna creeped down the stairs and moved around the pillar. Aidan looked behind him and saw Sally's small hand. "I wouldn't say that." he said. Sally smiled softly. "We like creepy." said Josh, weirdly. They just stared at him. "I think all homes have an echo of the people who lived there before." he said deeply. "Yeah. I guess I never really thought of it like that." he said quietly. "There's a good echo here." said Aidan again. Sally then blushed. Danny was about to walk out the door, but Josh said "Uh, how did she...? If you don't mind my asking." he said. "Yeah, how did she die." he said. Sally was ready to hear the story of how she died. Everyone knew that he didn't know how Anna died because he had left. "The electrical was all, well, you know... We watched, um, Marley & Me, but she made me turn it off when he had trouble getting up the stairs. We went up to bed. She had this thing, where she had frequent chest pains for absolutley no reason at all. So she got up to get an aleve from the bathroom cabinet.". Aidan had that too. And he knew why. There were pains in your heart if you were too far from your soulmate or if they were hurting. "There was no light in the hall, and she turned the wrong way. And..." he tried, but couldn't go on. "She fell, down the stairs." Aidan finshed, tears gathering in his eyes. But he sucked them up quickly. "After a few minutes, she didn't come back to bed, so I went to check on her. Then I found her." he said. He pointed to the base of the whole staircase. "Right there.". They looked towards the spot and Josh and Danny were the only ones who didn't see the slight cracks in the floor that was proof that it had smashed against Sally's fragile skull. "I'm sorry." said Jack. Sally slipped her head into the crook of Anna's neck and sobbed. "I can't imagine the shock." said Josh. "No, it's ok." said Danny waving it off. Aidan slightly looked to Sally and saw the sadness in her watery eyes. "What was she like?" asked Jack. Aidan gave him daggers, him knowing that he didn't want to hear about the one he lost. "Sally? She was amazing! She was.. She lit up the place, everywhere that she went! She was the best thing that ever happened to me." he said. Aidan turned his head and walked into the kitchen. "Is he ok?" asked Danny. "Yeah, he's fine, just going through some things." said Jack, walking after his brother. Danny then left after telling them that he was going to come back for the sink. Josh saw Sally get up and watch Danny as he left. She looked to Anna, who grabbed her friend before she could collapse in tears.

Aidan was signing a paper at the desk with Cara watching him from afar. She then had enough of just staring and walked over to him with her hands in her pocket. "I think we should further explore what this is." she said, trying to lean, sexily, against the counter. "I'm sorry?" he asked. She pointed between them and said "This.". He sat up, amused. "I believe Dean Kane called it Kismet." she said. "When?" he asked, for he had lived for 120 years and he had not heard of it. "90210. Season 3, he said it to Shannon Do-herty. Oh my god, I'm older than you!" she exclaimed. "I don't think so." he chuckled. "So, you live near that bar on Commonwealth, right?" she asked. "Yeah, my brother Jack and our best friend Josh live there. You know them?" he said. "Oh, the orderly and that nurse, right?" she asked. She says right a lot, doesn't she? "I think when Josh and I met, he curtsied." she said. "Did he?" he asked. She chuckled and nodded, that chuckle echoing in Aidan's mind. Then he heard an echo. It wasn't just an echo, it was her heart. It was beating in his ears. He began to breath heavily. He stared into her blue eyes, making him gain control. "You ok?" she asked him as he clenched and unclenched his fist. "Yeah, I've just been trying to quit smoking. One too many pieces of Nicotine gum." he said. "Oh. But, you can still drink, right?" she looked back at her, annoyed after trying to return to his work. "'Cause I was thinking we could go to that bar, sometime after work?" she asked. "Cara, full disclosure, I'm not a lot of fun." he said. Her smile instantly dropped as she began to chuckle nervously. "Oh, uh, me neither." she said. "I'm like, the opposite.". "Ok, well, I got rounds." he said, picking up his folders and walking away. "Sure, great. Don't want to keep the bedpans waiting." she said. He held up a thumb with a fake smile and walked off. She groaned after he was gone.

Josh walked out of his station, to see someone with red hair, all dressed in black with sunglasses on, staring at Rebecca's memorial objects. She turned her head to look at him and smiled slightly. Then ran off to a corner. Josh ran after her, believing that it was Rebecca. He went into a close phonebooth, where hands grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. "Rebecca?" he asked, after looking at her for a minute. "Did you just wet your pants?" she asked, using her enhanced nose, to smell it. He leaned back. "A little bit?" she asked. "People are worried you're dead! There's a search!" he said. "Not a very good one, I'm here, geniuses." she said, twisting the fabric of his scrubs. "We should call someone." he said, trying to pry her hands from his shirt. "Sure. In a minute, we'll call everyone." she said, then flipping his head over and growing her fangs, a perfect view of his neck. She leaned in, and smelled his werewolfness. "Ew! I can't believe I didn't smell that stink a mile away." she said, leaning back, her fangs retreating. "Are you a werewolf?". He widened his eyes. "Uh, gross. It's in my hair." she said. "You're a vampire?" he asked. Realization dawned on her. "Oh right. You live with Aidan and Jack. Twisted little halfway house you guys are running. "Jack.." he thought. "Oh, there you go, the wheels click. Your a smart little doggie, aren't you?" she said squeezing his cheeks. He pushed her away. "Jack did this?". "You look so surprised. I'd watch myself if I were you." then she flashed out.

Josh speed-walked into the men's locker room and over to his, Jack, and Aidan's lockers where the twins were getting ready to go home. "Hey!" he said to them. "Hey, what's up?" asked Jack, putting his shirt on. "You turned her into a vampire." he said. "You _turned _her?" asked Aidan, with shock towards his brother. "What?" asked Jack. "Don't do that, Jack! Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Aidan calmed him down. "Rebecca?" asked Aidan. "Rebecca's dead." said Jack quietly. "Oh! Oh.. Is that right? I thought she was missing! She just jumped me outside.". Jack widened his eyes. "You had to turn _Rebecca?" _asked Aidan. "Guys..." "Stop lying, Jack!". "Guys, I swear I didn't know." said Jack. Aidan got in his face. "You didn't know what!? That you turned her into a monster or that she'd be such a good one?" he asked. "No, what's the point of any of this, of playing house, of-of drinking beer, of joining Costco, if you're just gonna kill all our friends?" asked Josh, with tears in his eyes. He walked off, Aidan following him. Leaving Jack to hang his head in shame.

Jack walked toward the funeral service building that vampires run and hide out at. He removed his sunglasses and walked in. "Welcome to Sapp & Sons." said his arch nemisis, Marcus. "May I help you plan a special goodbye to a loved one?" he asked sarcastically. "What did you do with her?" asked Jack in a deadly tone. "You're gonna have to be more specific. I had a busy night." he said quietly. He grabbed him by his collar and growled, "Where is she?". "Lunch Break. I assume she's out catching a bite to eat." he said. Then Bishop walked in. "Boys, boys.". Jack pushed Marcus away. "You're both pretty." he said. "What did you do?" said Jack darkly. "I know life is long, but let's not waste our time with rhetorical questions. You asked for our help, I believe we went above and beyond." he said. "I called for a _clean-up._ You had no right to turn her." said Jack. Bishop stared at him for a while. "Listen to yourself, so selfish. I asked you for a favour." he said. "Yes, but you also ditched me, and you took my car. So, yeah, call this payback." he said. "She is quite a find." said Marcus, smugly. Jack knew what was going on. They thought that he had a soft spot for her, and they thought that they could use her to get them back with their team. But he wasn't going to let that happen. "A little wild, though. But we'll forgive you. Perhaps you could assist us in breaking her." said Bishop. He knew it. "Where is she?" asked Jack. Bishop chuckled darkly. "She seems to like the park. Shady trees, pretty flowers, happy people. Light breeze carrying the scent of fresh meat." he rambled. Jack turned to leave until Bishop spoke. "We worked hard on her orientation, Jack. Don't go putting silly ideas in her head." he said. Jack turned with a scowl and a fang-filled snarl, before running out the door.

Anna sat on the couch with a table in front of her, while Sally was trying to help her turn the page of a newspaper. She sat it on the table and Anna tried to blow it. She blowed a few times before mumbling. "Come on." and blowing some more. Then someone knocked on the door. "Hello?" Sally called. Sally went and opened the door, seeing that it was Danny. "Danny?" they asked, surprised. He looked around. "Weird." he said. But he came in and closed the door. He had his toolbox. "Guys? Hello? It's Danny!" he yelled. But seeing that no one was here, he went to the kitchen. The girls both followed him quickly.

Josh sat on a bench outside the hospital just looking around. He saw Emily by a hot dog stand. She was looking around too. She spotted him and he sat up. He looked down as she stared at him, but realizing that he wanted to talk to her about last night, he got up and walked over to her. She met him halfway, and he started with the sentence, "Are you ok?". "Are you?" she shot back. JOsh began to look straight ahead. "Your friends said you had a condition.". Josh didn't speak. "Hey, are you mad at me, Josh?" she asked. He looked at her in surprise. "What? No!" "Then why won't you talk to me? I told you something that I hadn't told anyone. Next thing I knew, you were gone.". "I'm so sorry." his bloodshot eyes did most of the talking instead of him. "It's me, Josh." she said, silently. "What is such a secret that you can't tell me? I saw it yesterday, didn't I? Or, does it get worse?" she asked. "You know, this was a bad idea. I'm gonna leave you alone." he tried to walk away, but she didn't let him. "No, no. Josh, we're here. We're talking. What did you say to Julia?" she asked him. He again looked surprised. He, really, didn't want to talk about her. "Nothing." he said. "Look, if you didn't want to marry her, or go to med school," she started. "No, no, Em, it wasn't, it wasn't that. Something happened to me.". "What?" she asked quietly. "It's dangerous, Em. My life, yes, it gets worse, it gets much, much worse." he said. "Look, Jack and I are going home tomorrow. I'm not leaving without you.". "I almost killed you." "I don't care. Let me help you, Josh. Please, come with us." she begged. She wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her in return, burying his face in her neck. He couldn't disappoint her. He _wanted _to come home for her, but he also wanted to protect her. _Sigh._

Danny opened his toolbox on the kitchen table, the girls watching him from either side. Sally just stared at him. "Why I didn't love you, I don't know. But I didn't. I'm sorry." she told him, knowing he couldn't hear her. "You know, I used to actully like him. We were like best friends. Until he punched my sister, because she was defending her appearance." He opened a book, trying to look at how to fix the sink and then asked himself "What the hell am I doing?". The girls laughed. "You think we know?" Anna said. "Just call a plumber. I'm the one hat fixed the toilet last time." said Sally. He closed the book and looked around, picking up a small cup. "I always used that cup for coffee. He brought me breakfast in bed and that cup had coffee. Man, I miss life." Sally told Anna. He poured coffee into it and took a sip. "Why does he always come to fix things by hisself?" asked Anna. "Is it you? Do you think he's looking for you? 'Cause I mean, he doesn't even like me." she asked. Danny had reached under the sink and was attempting to fix it. "Well, we might not be here forever. Or, we might. Maybe he'll get sick of playing plumber and sell the place and marry an heiress. Move to Conneticut." she got up and pretended to pat his knee. "Have a nice life, Danny." she chuckled and ran upstairs to watch the TV that Aidan always left on for her. "You never even cared. You never loved her, you sick bastard!" yelled Anna. Then the pipes sprung, and sprayed all over Danny. Anna blushed and giggled. "Sorry." she said sheepishly. "What the hell?" yelled Josh as he came in. "It just happened! I don't know!" yelled Danny. "I don't know what happened, I got upset, and..." she snorted, still trying to stiffen her laughter. "I'll just call a plumber." said Danny. "Maybe we should just shut off the main line for now." said Josh. Danny flipped close his toolbox "Yeah, Yeah, I'll get it on the way out." he said, picking it back up. He stopped by Anna and she widened her eyes, thinking he saw her. He looked right past her and continued walking. Josh looked at Anna pointingly. "Sorry." she giggled.

Jack found Rebecca sitting on a bench and stood in front of her, carefully taking off his sunglasses. "Rebecca..." he said. "You don't look nearly surprised enough to see a girl you left for dead." she said coldly. "I don't know where to begin." his weak voice said. "Try." she removed her sunglasses. "I''ve got an eternity.". He put his sunglasses in his pocket and sighed. "I didn't want this for you." he said. "Better to kill me?". "Rebecca..". "You left me for dead!" "Can we walk?" he asked finally. She rolled her eyes, and got up. He followed her and whispered. "We don't do this anymore. I got weak with you. My brother told me to use my strength." he said. "Oh, so there's another ballsack like you?" she asked. "No, he's not like me.". "Well, you got weak with me. Now I'm strong. You know how terrified I felt when I woke up in that room, their eyes on me? No idea what had happened, were you were, what you were." she spoke. "If I had any idea that he'd do that to you-" he started, but she cut him off. "Oh spare me the tortured soul. I get what came over you, I got it. I wanna rip my skin off half the time." she said. "I know." he said quietly. "But the other half, I feel like a goddess. So thanks for that.". Then she looked into his eyes for the first time. "No. Thank Bishop." she said. Then she turned away from him, leaving him to run after her, hoping to reason with her. "I know he's got a nice sales pitch. But once the high wears off, it is more gruesome than you could realize. We can go away together, you and me." she grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sure. Bread and Breakfast Upstate? We'll feed off the leaf peepers." she asked. "Look, I got you into this, so I could teach you." "Not sure I want to take advice from a man who fell off the wagon into my neck." she said. "But we can help each other stay strong." he said. He tried to coax her. She laughed sarcastically. "Please, I already know the best way to stay strong is to feed." she sneered. "What happened to you? Bishop told me that you and your brother as a team, were the best." she said. "We were the worst." he said quietly. "How can you hate it so much? I mean, nothing can kill you!" she said. "That's not true." he muttered. "_Practically _nothing can kill you. The volume has been turned up in the world. I really hear what people say, how fast their hearts are beating." she pulled her auburn hair back, letting her ears go free. "I can tell you what's for dinner 3 streets away!" she giggled excitedly. "And my body.." "Yeah, it has it's perks, but you have to remember who you were, who you loved." he said. "I was pathetic. I fell into bed with you after 2 glasses of wine and 20 minutes of swagger. To hell with who I loved. Dad never thought I'd amount to much. Wait 'till I grab him by the throat and eat his heart out." she said. "M'kay. Listen to me very carefully. You do not want to do that. You will never forgive yourself.". "All those years I spent feeling sorry for myself? Think how sorry my sisters will be when I drain their babies lifeless. It'll be the best family meal we've had in years." she laughed. He looked at her with a look of mixed emotions. "Huh. What? Jealous?" he shook his head and put back on his sunglasses, walking away.

Josh walked downstairs to find Anna telling the story of what happened to Sally, who was cracking up. "Hey, Josh. Can I ask you a question?" asked Sally. "Do you think we're supposed to leave? 'Cause I was thinking like if he couldn't see Anna, he could..like... sense her. How could we not pursue that?" she asked. Anna was on the other side of the couch. "Because, you're monsters." he said. The girls smiles dropped. "He's not. And trust me..it ends bad. You know, I was engaged." he said. "You were?" the girls asked at the same time. "Yes. I'll try not to be offended by the surprise in your voices. "And she doesn't know?" asked Anna. "What would I say? I'm.. I'm... what? " he asked quietly. "It's a miracle I got her to love me once.". "You don't know how she'd react.". He squinted and said "Sally and Anna, the ghosts. That's asking him to swallow a whole heck of alot, don't you think?" "We've been dead for 6 months with no sign of change. If he gets scared, if our feelings get hurt, if a white light appears and I walk into it, what's the harm in trying?" asked Sally. "You really wanna go through the pain of losing him all over again?" he said. "We're already dead." said Anna.

Aidan sat in a bar with a drink. He was thinking about his brother and everything he had told her about Rebecca. He was trying to figure out how to help him. At a counter, Cara sat with her friends. Then she saw him. She carefully studied him while licking her lips. She handed her things to a friend and began to walk over to him. They looked at him and began to smile at her. She went over. "Hello." she said sweetly. He looked up. "Cara.. hi. I didn't see you here." he said. "Yeah, I was just over there with my friends. But I thought I'd come over and say hi. Which I did." she shrugged. "Which I did." "Mission accomplished." he said. "Actually, I think I'll just.." she said, about to turn away seeing that he didn't like her company."Wait. I'm sorry. Um, sit and have a drink with me." he said. He needed to get Sally off of his mind. He even pulled the chair out for her. "Sauvighon?" he asked. Type of drink. "Yeah. How did you know?" he just shrugged and walked over to the bar. He felt his eyes turn black, hearing different hearts beating. "No.." he whispered. He closed his eyes and breathed. His eyes were back to normal when he opened them. He called Josh. As he called, he saw Jack enter. "Hello?" called Josh. "Come to the bar." commanded Aidan. "I'm busy." he said. "Cara's here." he said, like it would change his mind. "So?" "Soo, you should come." "Why?" Aidan was silent. Then Josh knew what he was talking about. "Aidan, no, you've been doing so good." he tried. "Great, so you'll come then?" "Just, I'll be right there." he said. "Good." said Aidan, eyeing Jack as he sat at a table alone. "Who was that?" asked Cara. "Just Josh. He's coming over." he said. "Oh." she said quietly. "Where were we? He asked you if you had anything in red." he asked in monotone. "No, seriously. And for those of you who are keeping track, that was the 4th pair of shoes!" she said. "You tried on 4 pairs of shoes for a man with a shoe fetish?" asked Aidan chuckling. Elsewhere, there was pain in Sally's chest. She didn't what it was, or if it would go away, but it hurt. Aidan had the same pain. But he tried to ignore it. "Maybe it was 6." said Cara. "Ok, I gotta give you credit for staying with it." he said. "Why am I telling you this?" she asked. "Well, that's my curse. Women like to tell me their most embarrassing stories." he said. "Well, your turn. You owe me." she cried. "I have nothing that bad." he said. Then he turned his head and saw Rebecca sitting down with Jack. You could Jack felt unsure with her around. "Actually, you know what, I'm gonna go speak to my brother for a minute." he said. He speed-walked over there and sat beside his brother. "You shouldn't be here." Jack was saying to her. "Oh, hush. She's cute." she said, nodding over to Cara. "What'd I miss?" she asked. "Rebecca, you need to leave." said Aidan. "Oh, I can't let you two have all the fun." she said, looking around. You could tell she was hearing everyone's heart by the look on her face. Rebecca grabbed Jack's hands. "Please, just go." he said. "Come with me, both of you. We can be a big little family. You said it yourself, Jack. We can help each other." Aidan looked at his brother with a "Are you kidding me?" face mixed with an "You're making this harder than it has to be." face. "Well, I want to gt dirty first." she then sat on Jack's lap. "I already told you, no." he said. "You screw, you kill, you never call, you really know how to mess with a girl's self-esteem." she sat in her own chair. She then looked at all the men around. "Hey!" she yelled to one. He turned around. "Wanna get out of here?" she asked him. "Uh yeah." he muttered. "Fantastic. Bye-Bye." she said to the boy. "Wait." the guys said, getting up. "What? You want to join in?" she asked him. "You don't want to do this." Jack whispered to the man. "I'm pretty sure I do." the man said confidently. "Look, you go back to your friends. You have a drink, you forget about this one." said Aidan. Rebecca began to drag the man off, but Jack caught his arm. He threw a punch, but Aidan blocked it. "Just go home!" he yelled, squeezing the man's wrist, getting him down on the ground. "Ok, ok!" he whimpered. The man sat up, but instead of turning around, tried to punch Aidan in the gut. Jack grabbed him back, and threw him onto the ground. Both guys ran after Rebecca.

Josh ran down the street, but passed and alleyway, and stopped, hearing an alarm blaring. He walked forward and saw something. "Rebecca?" he asked, before she pinned him against a wall. He began to breath hard. "Good doggie! Heel!" she yelled. She threw his face toward someone who was breathing hard with blood dripping down their neck. "Cara?" "Cara! Hey, Cara!" he yelled, trying to keep her awake. Jack and Aidan came out. Jack had Aidan over one arm, because he was couldn't even walk straight. "Cara?" Aidan called out weakly. Then he passed out. "What's up with him?" asked Josh, trying not to freak out."Vampires can't be away from their mates. I don't know who mine is, so I don't suffer that burden yet." he said. Jack ran over to try and help and out, but Rebecca said, "Well, someone had to do it, and you were taking your sweet-ass time. Mmm" she licked her fingers. "I highly recommend a bar kill. She was sweet, a little oaky, and cheap, but still, best saturday I've had a long time." she said. "If we don't get help, she'll die." muttered Josh. Rebecca chuckled darkly and leaned down with them. "Oh don't look so tragic. Just give her a sip, and she'll be fine." she said. "Is that true? Can you save her?" asked Josh, quietly. "It won't be saving her!" said Jack. "Aw, that's right. You prefer to leave your conquests for dead, right?" she asked. She got up angrily and walked away. "If you can save her, please..." said Josh. "I can't. I'm sorry." he said through gritted teeth. Then an ambulance came and got her. but Aidan's subconscience told him to run. Run as far as he can. Away from them and to her.

Aidan entered the house to see Sally collapsed on the floor and Anna standing over her weeping. "What happened?" asked Aidan franticly. "I don't know, her chest started glowing red, and then she just collaped." "No, Sally, no wake up!" he said picking her up and putting her on the couch. His own eyes filled with tears and he let them fall down his face. He then leaned in and kissed her deeply for one minute. Then a few seconds later, her eyes fluttered. "A-Aidan?" she called in a small weak, voice. Anna saw that this was a private moment and decided to leave her alone, happy that her best friend was ok. "What'd you do? What happened?" she asked him. "You collapsed because your soul mate wasn't here." he said quietly. "You don't mean Danny, do you?" she asked him, hopefully. "No. I love you, Sally." he said. "I love you, too Aidan." she kissed and memories from past lives flooded into her brain. "I love you, so much, Aidan." she said. "Where's Isaac?" she asked him. "He's... gone. He died many years before you were reborn." "My baby." Sally silently cried. "Don't worry. We can have another one. I mean, you're corporeal, you can have a child right?" he asked, hopefully. Sally then realized, she could. "I can."

Jack and Josh sat in the hospital, waiting for the news on Cara. "So, this is it? It's over, isn't it?" Josh asked. "No." mutter Jack, quietly, but sternly. "They'll trace Cara to Rebecca, and Rebecca to you." he said. "No." he said again. "We're spread so far, our networks run so deep. This happens... all the time." he said, looking over to Bishop who was talking to a doctor. He stared at him, an Josh turned to him too.

That night, Aidan and Sally made love for the first time in 84 years. Aidan went to a store and brought a pregnancy test for her. She went to the bathroom immediately, and came out 5 minutes later. "Sally, you're glowing." he said. "And you're gonna be a father. Again." she said. He laughed and picked her up, spinning her around and kissing her. "You know this baby is gonna be half vampire-half ghost, right?" she asked him, when they pulled away. "As long as it's healthy, you think I care?". She laughed softly.

Josh walked up to Emily and her boyfriend Jack, at the check-out counter. She turned to him, and he spoke. "My life is different now. I'm different. You don't want to know me. You can't help me. Just leave me alone." he said. Those were the hardest words he had to speak in his life, but they were worth it, if it meant she was going to be safe.

Jack walked through the hallways of the hospital, ready to leave. But Bishop caught him and began to speak. "Should've turned her. A sweet girl like that. And a nurse, no less. That would have been convenient." he said. "I'm not interested in making things convinient for you." he said. "You and I aren't gonna have a problem, are we Jack?" he asked. "Not by me." Jack muttered. He tried to walk away, but Bishop caught him. Again. "I'm afraid I'm gonna need a little bit more reassurance than that. What's it gonna be? Us...or them?" he said. Jack pictured Aidan, his big brother. Sally, his brother's sassy mate. Josh, the awkward best friend, and Anna, the one he had a...special connection with. "It was never a question. Not really. Maybe I am sentenced to a life in hell with you. But here and now, I choose them." he said. Bishop then let him go, and Jack left.

Aidan, Josh, Sally, and Anna stood in a window, thinking about Jack, who was out on the porch, brooding. "I never really thought about it before, how hard he must work every single second of his life, not to be one of them." said Aidan. "I guess we just take it for granted how good he is." said Josh. "Do you think he should've saved her?" asked Anna. "I think he did." said Sally. They all looked at each other, and Aidan and Josh went outside to sit with him. When he saw them, he turned around and there were Sally and Anna. They smiled at him. Then they all stared out the door, thinking, Being Human, is harder than it looks.

**Now, I think this looks good for the time being. Do you think Josh should have went with Emily? Do you think Jack should've saved Cara? Do you think Aidan and Sally's baby will be a boy or a girl? Do you think Anna will have any buisness? Tell me what you think in the comments!**


End file.
